


His World

by MaskedHooligan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Technically a pirate AU but doesn't really go into detail, i dunno man it's just angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedHooligan/pseuds/MaskedHooligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard loving someone who loves something else far more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who requested a Pirate!England fic inspired by [Father Neptune by Connie Converse](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1a13Ldthmv4). Definitely give it a listen if you're so inclined!

She knew right then that it was not real. His gaze was too soft, touch too reverential. Still, [Name] allowed the dream to continue, shifting comfortably closer as her Arthur’s eyes look into hers.

“The world does not wait for a man who spends all day in bed,” she said pleasantly, a hand finding its way to his hair.

“My love, you are the world,” he replied in that gentle voice she loved.

“And yet I keep waiting,” she hesitated, eyes blinking open to the sound of gulls calling and the sight of a sun just peaking up from the horizon through a crack in the curtains.

The hand that had been combing through his hair lay halfheartedly on the pillow where his head should be. [Name] frowned as she slid her hand down to the mattress, hunting for any warmth. His near constant scent of the sea still clung to the sheets as she shrugged them off, reaching for a long nightshirt and robe to pull over her head as she walked quietly out of their bedroom. 

Quiet as she was, the one floorboard in the kitchen still creaked. She’d kept hoping Arthur would fix it at some point doing one of his visits, but whenever he did arrive, she found herself more inclined to find other things that they could do together, wanting every excuse to see him—to touch him. Now, one of the constant reminders of his frequent absences announced her presence as he paused from pulling on his boots.

“[Name],” he said, surprised. “I didn’t mean to wake you, love.”

“No, it wasn’t you,” [Name] replied halfheartedly. “Though I wish it was. I didn’t know you were leaving so soon.”

“I couldn’t turn down such fair weather,” Arthur said, sounding less guilty than [Name] would have liked. He finished lacing up his boots as [Name] walked closer.

“Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” [Name] grabbed his coat from one of the hooks, standing behind him to help him pull it on. Her touch lingered for a moment on his shoulders before she retreated, taking a couple steps back.

“Not any longer than a month. I don’t intend to travel far.”

“Come back to me safely,” [Name] said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“When have I not, love?”

[Name] said nothing, but looked pointedly at his side where she knew his newest scar hid under his coat and shirt. That had been a rather unpleasant surprise his first night back. Arthur sighed in response before pulling her gently into his arms in an embrace, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I shouldn’t keep the men waiting,” Arthur murmured into her hair.

“Surely they’ll understand that some of your time must be given to reassure your worrisome wife,” [Name] said, hiding her sarcasm under a healthy layer of humor. Any hint he might have of the underlying feelings behind her remark were chased away immediately by a kiss already hungry from all the time apart. “Promise you’ll come back as soon as you can.”

“You have my word, dear,” Arthur said, giving her another—much quicker—kiss.

He was in a rush, [Name] knew. He always was when it came to leaving. Because as much as he missed her, he always missed the sea more. She was never his world, she realized as she stood in the doorway watching Arthur walk down the path that led to the pier. Both of them waved to each other before she disappeared back inside the house. No, onshore she was his wife, and she never doubted that he loved her, but the world on shore was not his own. His world was the sea.

And he never waited to return to Her.


End file.
